freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
|-|Five Nights at Freddy's 3= thumb|right Five Nights at Freddy's 3 es un juego indie de terror, con la caracteristica dinámica de apuntar y cliquear, en supervivencia y horror, desarrollado por Scott Cawthon, siendo la tercera entrega de la saga original. Descripción del juego En Steam, se puede ver que la descripción del juego dice lo siguiente: Desarrollo *El 06/12/2014, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web que, a primera vista, parece ser nada más que una imagen en negro que dice "offline" ("fuera de línea") en texto blanco. Si se ajusta el brillo en un programa de manipulación de la foto correctamente, un grande "3" de color amarillo aparece en la esquina inferior derecha, dando a entender el estreno de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *El 02/01/2015, la imagen de "offline" es sustituida por ésta nueva imagen. Esta imagen tenía un texto pequeño y blanco que decía "I am still here" (todavía sigo aquí). Muchos suponían que este oscuro y misterioso animatrónico era Freddy o Golden Freddy pero más dañado, ésto fue desmentido apenas salió el juego, sabiendo que el animatrónico misterioso de éste teaser era Springtrap. *El 15/01/2015, se publicó otra imagen, mostrando un 3 gigante en color rojo sombreado, y abajo de este se puede ver una caja con piezas de los animatrónicos Toys. Un dato curioso es que si se lo ilumina al teaser se verá el nuevo, misterioso y oscuro animatrónico del anterior teaser (Springtrap). *El 26/01/2015, Scott publicó el trailer del juego. *Un tiempo después, se publicó otro teaser, aunque solamente era el mapa del nuevo juego. Al iluminarlo se pueden ver los conductos de ventilación. *El 01/03/2015, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web en la que se puede ver a Phantom BB, con la frase "Guess Who?" ("¿Adivina quién?"). Algo curioso aquí es que si lo iluminamos, abajo del texto "Guess who?" se verá un número "10" iluminado. Dicho número pudo significar que faltaban 10 horas antes del lanzamiento oficial del juego. *El juego fue oficialmente lanzado el 02/03/2015 una demo fue dada a los jugadores de Twitch.tv y YouTube, a continuación, horas más tarde como un juego completo a disposición del público a través de Steam. *Una versión Android del juego fue lanzada el 07/03/2015. *Unos minutos después de la salida del juego, Scott posteó una imagen con una frase que decía "it's all in your mind" (todo está en tu mente), ésta frase es para hacer creer que Phantom Chica y Phantom Foxy son alucinaciones. *Un día después de la salida de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 apareció una imagen de un sombrero en la pagina de Scott. Ésta imagen dio mucho misterio se empezaron a hacer rumores de de que la saga iba a terminar, debido a que el sombrero estaba aparentemente abandonado en el piso. *Varias semanas después de este teaser, Scott actualizo la pagina con un nuevo teaser, es la misma imagen que el teaser anterior, solo que ya no esta el gorro. Ésta imagen dio a entender la creación un nuevo juego. Innovación con respecto a la precuela El juego mantiene el mismo formato de las entregas anteriores. Esta vez nos encontramos en una oficina muy distinta a las oficinas anteriores, teniendo solo una puerta, la cual esta ubicada a la izquierda, y en el medio se ve un gran ventanal. En esta ocasión solo nos enfrentamos aun animatrónico, siendo este Springtrap, y para evitarlo, tenemos un sistema de audio en las cámaras para alejar a Springtrap de la oficina. Pero para contrarrestar esta ventaja, esta la presencia de los Phantom Animatronics, quienes pueden aparecer de repente y desactivar los sistemas que nos mantendran a salvo de Springtrap, pero por fortuna, contamos con un Panel de Mantenimiento para restaurar esos sistemas. Actualizaciones *'v1.03:' Se obtiene una cuarta estrella al completar el Modo Pesadilla con el cheat Agresivo. *'v1.031' Se añade nuevos sonidos de los movimientos de Springtrap *'v1.032:' Se modifica la Oficina con un tema de Halloween. Curiosidades *En la pagina de Steam del juego, Scott anunció que el juego ya había terminado con las pruebas beta, pero curiosamente, si se juntan todas las letras repetidas del mensaje de Scott, se puede leer "m-y-n-a-m-e-i-s-s-p-r-i-n-g-t-r-a-p" (lo que en español sería, "mi nombre es springtrap". Lo que llevó a muchos fans a creer que el nombre del animatrónico principal de este juego sería "Springtrap", lo que resultó ser verdadero. *El juego tuvo la menor cantidad de capturas de pantalla en su página de Steam Greenlight. Esto llevó a más teorías sobre cómo sería la mecánica del juego. *Nunca se ha explicado completamente lo que el gran "10" en la parte inferior del teaser de Phantom BB significa. Aunque algunos fans han teorizado que esto significa de Scott pretendía inicialmente lanzar el juego el 10 de marzo.(Aunque Scott confesó que el "10 significaba que él tenía planeado lanzar 10 teaser hasta la salida del juego) *A diferencia de los anteriores juegos, el nombre del guardia de seguridad, jamás es revelado. *También a diferencia de los juegos anteriores, una cuarta estrella se puede obtener en la pantalla del menú principal - completando el Modo Pesadilla con el "cheat" de agresividad. *A diferencia de los juegos anteriores, este juego no posee una Noche Personalizada, ya que al final de la 6ta Noche el lugar es incendiado. **Tampoco se revela si el protagonista del juego sobrevivió. *Este es el único juego en el que Bonnie no está presente como un antagonista activo, a pesar de que hace una breve aparición en los minijuegos y, como un maniquí al final de un pasillo. *Phantom Mangle no aparece en el Menú Extra. *Con la salida de este juego, se cree que Springtrap y Golden Freddy pertenecieron, probablemente, al primer Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Fredbear's Family Dinner). **Se cree que Golden Freddy usa un mecanismo de resortes al igual que Springtrap, para poder usarlo como un traje sin peligro alguno. La razón por la que Golden Freddy siempre se ve desplomado en el suelo es probablemente porque se encuentre en modo traje. *El cuerpo del Hombre Morado se encuentra atrapado en Springtrap. *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 es considerado por una amplia mayoría de la comunidad FNaF como el peor juego de la serie. |-| Versión móvil= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 edición móvil es un port de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 exclusivo para dispositivos móviles con sistema operativo Android lanzado el 7 de marzo de 2015 y el 11 de marzo de 2015 para dispositivos iOS. La aplicación cuesta $2.99. Esta versión es casi exactamente igual a la versión de PC, con solo algunas diferencias en las mecánicas, contenidos y algunas funciones no implementadas o reducidas. Diferencias principales con la versión de PC *El sonido de estática al cambiar las cámaras no está presente en la versión móvil. *El panel de mantenimiento no tiene las palabras "system restart menu>>>" en la parte superior. *Al completar las noches no saldrán los minijuegos de la versión PC, solo aparecerán los minijuegos extras del juego. *Gran parte de las pantalla en los minijuegos se corta, haciendo mas corto el mismo, y ademas cortando varias partes. La tecla para subir no puede utilizarse. *Cuando Phantom BB te aparezca aleatoriamente en la pantalla y quieras cambiar de cámara, el Monitor se cerrará y te efectuará un injusto jumpscare. Esto es un bug del Monitor. *La pantalla de extras solo contiene las imágenes de los animatrónicos del juego y los cheats. No incluye los jumpscares ni los Minijuegos. *La forma de obtener el "final bueno" es algo diferente al de la versión de PC. *Solo puede interactuarse con algunos pocos de los "Easter Eggs" de los minijuegos en las cámaras. *Los animatrónicos "phantom" son más agresivos que en PC durante la noche 5 debido a que no le dan tiempo al jugador de cambiar de cámara cuando se los encuentra. *Springtrap solo tiene una posición por cámara. *La animación de Springtrap corriendo por la oficina es más rápida. *Arreglar los errores funciona mas rapido que en PC *Cerrar las ventilaciones funciona más rápido que en PC. *Springtrap usa su jumpscare izquierdo en la derecha,esto es un bug. *Cuando vemos a Phantom Chica en el monitor,su jumpscare es mostrado automaticamente. Esto no pasa en PC, en este caso, su jumpscare sale al salir de las camaras y girar a la izquierda. *Phantom Freddy puede atacar al jugador aunque este no este en la ventana o lo ignores. |-|Galería= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 FnaF3.png|Logo del juego Demostración.png|Texto que aparece al completar la Demo Menú Fnaf 3 main menu finished game almost by blacknessnightmare-d8lomoo.jpg|Springtrap en el menú con tres estrellas desbloqueadas 855.png|Springtrap en el menú sin estática 859.png|Springtrap en el menú durante sus convulsiones SpringtrapTitleScreen.gif|Springtrap en el menú sin estatica (Animado) newgame.png|Opción "New game" lg.png|Opción "Load Game" 625.png|Opción "Nightmare" (Noche 6) Extra.png|Opción "Extra" stars3.gif|Estrellas que se obtienen al conseguir el final bueno, completar la noche 5, la noche Nightmare y completar la misma noche con el cheat Agresivo Teasers Fnaf3.png|El 6 de diciembre de 2014, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web que, a primera vista, parece ser nada más que una imagen en negro que dice "offline" ("fuera de línea") en texto blanco. Si se ajusta el brillo en un programa de manipulación de la foto correctamente, un grande "3" de color amarillo aparece en la esquina inferior derecha. Fnaf3.jpg|A partir del 2 de enero, una nueva imagen sustituye a la pantalla "offline"... Whatcanweuse.jpg|Segundo Teaser confirmando Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Whatcanweuse Edited.jpg|Segundo Teaser iluminado Map.jpg|Teaser del mapa en la pagina de Scott. MapIluminada.jpg|Teaser del mapa iluminado. Guesswho.jpg|El 1 de marzo de 2015, Scott Cawthon añadió esta imagen a su sitio web en la que se puede ver a Phantom BB, con la frase "Guess Who?" ("¿Adivina quién?"). BB Fnaf 3.png|El teaser de Phantom BB iluminado. Inyourmind.jpg|Quinto Teaser, en éste se puede ver a Phantom Chica y Phantom Foxy en el mismo estado que Phantom BB, con la frase "It's all in your mind" ("Todo está en tu mente"). Steam Greenlight NewAnimatronicJumpscare.jpg|La imagen teaser de un nuevo animatronico de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Consola.jpg|La imagen teaser de lo que parece ser una consola de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview...jpg|La imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview..jpg|Otra imagen teaser del monitor de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. OficinaFNaF3.jpg|La imagen teaser de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Steamworkshop webupload previewfile 381852545 preview.....jpg|La imagen de la Oficina de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, actualizada (Nótese que el ventilador se encuentra dentro de la Oficina). Versión móvil FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Menú principal en móvil. Officerightside.jpg|Lado derecho de la oficina en móvil. Officeleftside.jpg|Lado izquierdo de la oficina en móvil. Springtrap móvil.png|Cabeza de Springtrap que aparece segundos antes de iniciar el juego en móvil. Miscelánea UtIyqxS.jpg|Si el mapa es volteado al revés, puede notarse que tiene un gran parecido al logo de Scott. SteaM.png|Mensaje de Scott revelando el porque del "10" del Teaser de Phantom BB. Videos Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Teaser Trailer|El 26 de Enero de 2015, Scott subió a su canal de Youtube un teaser trailer de Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Actualización de Halloween ActualizaciónFNaF3.png|(Lado izquierdo de la oficina) ActualizaciónFNaF3 1.png|Nótese la calabaza (Lado derecho de la oficina) en:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Vida Real Categoría:Five Nights at Freddy's (Franquicia)